The principal aims of this project are to carry out both basic and clinical investigative studies in the field of Head Injury. The studies will involve a number of disciplines: Neurosurgery, Neurophysiology, Neuropathology, Anesthesiology and Biomedical Engineering, all working together on interrelated projects. The clinical investigative studies, which will entail making continuous recordings of such parameters as the vital signs, intracranial pressure, and EEG, will be undertaken with the following objectives in mind: (1) to gain more insight into the pathophysiology of head trauma. (2) to establish control data in patients with head trauma in order that the effect of therapeutic agents - glucosteroids, hyperbaric oxygenation, etc., - can be evaluated more objectively. (3) to gain more knowledge as to the utltimate prognosis of a given patient with a severe head trauma. (4) to determine the optimal methods for supporting a patient's respiratory mechanisms followng head trauma. The basic studies will be concerned with physiological mechanisms of concussion and will correlate the pathological changes following head trauma with the patient's clinical course on the Head Injury Unit. Mechanical aspects of experimental head trauma will be investigated and correlated with neuropathologic findings. The Biomedical Engineering studies should assist in developing more effective methods for continuous measurement of intracranial pressure; for continuous recordings of vital signs; and for establishing a hyperbaric facility in order to evaluate the effectiveness of hyperbaric oxygenation in patients with head trauma.